Shiryu Rain
Made by Lisylhis Music To Set The Mood Summary Shiryu Rain is an enigma, someone who is not quite known among the general populous. But, the ones who do know him, know that he's one of the strongest beings in all of Therlishia. Born in another world, Rain was birthed to a mother of royalty and to a father who is a high ranking member of the Shiryu Family: a bloodline of powerful Magic users, and is part of the 12 Sacred Families. Rain, from the beginning, was an extremely special person. When he was born, he was gifted Divinity, being able to see concepts infinitely beyond what normal humans can perceive. It was an extremely rare blessing for anyone to have. In his child years, Rain trained to become a Magus Knight, a powerful Magic user that protects one of the 12 Sacred Families. His first master was when he was at the age of 4, and her name was Saya. She taught him the basics that he caries to this day. Around the age of 5, Rain met his second master, Shara, the 5th Legendary Magus Knight: the wielder of the 5th Magus. The two met in a realm created by Shara herself, and she created the realm because she wanted to shut herself away from the world, just like Rain would later in his life. In this realm, time was halted to a complete stop, and anything inside stopped ageing. In here, Shara trained Rain further in becoming a Magus Knight, as well as teach him how to use weapons, Magic, and Resa, a powerful Magic source. Knowing how to master Resa is the core of being a Magus Knight, as they use it to summon Magic only capable by them. At the age of 13, Rain became a Magus Knight. Around this time of peace though, was when everything fell apart. Back when Rain was 4 years old, he contracted a dark spirit, all because he wanted to help it from the "distress" it was in. This proved fatal, as its dark powers would quickly change his life to one of destruction. At age 13, this spirit eventually began to grow to a point that it took control of Rain and started to go on a rampage. This event caused the Shiryu family to seal the dark spirit in Rain, as well as severely limiting his powers, but at the same time, awakening Rain's "greatest factor", someone that has helped him towards the "right" path ever since his seals were placed. At the age of 16, he met with the 1st Legendary Magus Knight and created a group with him known as the Magi Enclave, spending the next four years with the group. The Magi Enclave was the most famous non-guild, tackling extremely hard quests and missions. It was a party formed when the 1st Legendary Magus Knight became friends with Rain and decided to create a hangout for those who like to travel and converse with others. During his training, Rain was able to traverse to the realm of the Gods. There, he met the Goddess of the world: Therlishia, and was blessed by her, training under her for a year. Finally, in his last two years training, he spent further practice under a legendary dragon to become what is known as a Dragon Kaiser. After his training, enlightenment, and isolation, is when he first met Alice, an "Unknown" being at the time, but soon to be revealed as an "Avatar". Alice became fond of Rain and his powers and became his current teacher. Rain hoped that he would change become stronger, as his powers were still restricted heavily, and he believed he still wasn't strong enough. Alice taught him her knowledge, experience, and techniques. This is where Rain adopted Alice's habit of analyzing situations, and how to keep a straight face in most situations. After he finished his training, he spent the next 9 months living in his homeland, before Alice offered him something peculiar. She offered Rain a chance to visit another world that was very intriguing, a world much like theirs, but at the same time, completely different. Rain accepted the offer and that's what supposedly led him to arrive on Gyrohem. Appearance and Personality Rain has raven black shaggy hair with the same colored eyes when fully sealed, blue and yellow eyes when one seal is lifted, and glowing red at full power/when awakened. His usual attire consists of a buttoned-up shirt with a black longcoat. When in his "Zero" persona, he uses an unnamed armor, which looks leather with a tail coat added onto it, and a white eye mask imbued with Magic. He formerly wore traditional clothes given by his family, but was eventually replaced by the clothes he currently wears. He has a special item that is a dimensional inventory that stores items or clothes, and it's able to create clothes for him so he won't have to buy new ones. Rain is, for the most part, quiet and analytical. He was always like this, but more-so after his training with Alice. He tends to be serious and calm in most situations, always thinking through problems and coming up with the best solutions. He is a prodigy in nearly everything, being compared to a graduated college student at the age of ten. In battle, he dispatches the enemy as quickly and efficiently as possible, leaving no traces of him even landing the blow. Most of the time though, he simply goes in for a knock-out, unless they're a major threat to him and those around him. He may not look like it, but he actually cares for others around him. Dragon Pledge Limit Locks His sisters, Kiria and Lishia acts as Rain's limiters and the keys to unlocking his seal because of the Dragon Pledge. There are two reasons. The first reason why he is sealed is because of the darkness within him, as dark powers are extremely uncommon and shunned upon in the Shiryu Family.. The other reason is that the main family doesn't want people to recognize his tremendous power. The head of the Shiryu's branch family is the one who put the Dragon Pledge Limit Locks on him, and it limits his power and his abilities. When one lock is lifted, an aura surrounds him with a brief blinding maelstrom of light and darkness. When all locks are lifted, Rain's hair turns white and his eyes turns red, and infinite light and dark particles float around him, all with a menacing purple aura surrounding him. At this state, he is able to wield light and darkness together- a power called the Gift of Divinity. The Dragon Pledge partially sealed Kiria and Lishia's power as their power is limiting Rain. But they can unleash some of the partially lost power at will. A side effect of the pledge, in Rain's case, is that Kiria and Lishia can overpower Rain all they want without resistance much to Rain's dismay. The Darkness Force The Darkness Force is a malevolent force that resides in Rain. He is the main vessel of the Darkness Force, and it's much more powerful than him. It is also the unknown third spirit that lives inside Rain's spirit realm. If Rain uses his dark powers to an extent, he will be controlled by the darkness and will be not himself. His powers will be switched to the Darkness Force's power, and will vary depending on how much dark powers Rain used and times it by 1.5%. The Darkness Force's real identity is Ereya, The Death Goddess. Ereya existed about thirteen thousand years ago during the Dark Age of Rain's world. She was part of the war between an army consisting of enemies wielding darkness and an army consisting of allies wielding light powers. During the war, she learned a lot about humans and later joined the allies, even though she was a dark user. She was the one who ended the war by defeating the leader of darkness but in result, disappeared. During the time when Rain was a child, she awoke as a darkness spirit with barely any memories. As time slowly passed by, she slowly regained her memories bit by bit but still does not fully remember who she was, and instead relies on her primal instinct: destruction. Personal Stats Date of Birth: '''March 24th '''Birthplace: '''Eriyu, Therlishia '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Height: '''Unknown, presumed around 5'9-6'1 '''Laterality: '''Ambidextrous, but mostly uses his right-handed '''Eye Color: '''Black (sealed), Blue (One seal released), Red (awakened) '''Hair Color: '''Black, White (awakened) '''Likes: His family, traveling around places, his teachers, reading, swords, training Dislikes: War, bloodshed Hobbies: Taking walks around cities or forests Values: '''Unknown '''Status: Alive and possibly active (It is unknown what he's doing as of now but it is presumed he is traveling somewhere. Could still be on Gyrohem or is back to his world) Affiliations: '''Twelve Sacred Families (Shiryu), Masquerade, The Magus Knights, Dragon Kaisers '''Previous Affiliations: The Magi Enclave, Eltheria Grand Royal Army, Eriyu Prefect Imperial Academy Occupation: 'Magus Knight 'Alignment: ' Lawful Neutral 'MBTI: INTJ Color Identity: '''Black '''Extra Music: The musics does not belong to me. All rights go to the respectful owner(s) * Souguusen (Battle against Rain) * ID (Serenity) (Casual theme) * Moistened Feel (Alternate casual theme) * The Mystery (Masked Rain/Zero encounter) * Against the Black Knight (Battle against masked Rain/Zero) * Bravely Second New Battle Theme (Alternate theme against masked Rain/Zero) * Battle #1 (Friendly battle against Rain) * Trainer Red Epic Remix (Battle against one seal released Rain) * Enormous Inner Strength (Battle against a fully sealed, but serious Rain) * Mysterious Girl (Battle against a controlled Rain) * Pokémon Red & Blue - Final Battle Theme / vs Rival (Battle against one seal released Rain) * The Strongest Foe (Alternate theme against a sealed full power Rain) * In Your Face (Awakening theme/Releasing all of his seals) * Ascendance (Alternate awakening theme) * The Battle for Everyone's Souls (Battle against Awakened Rain) * I'll Face Myself (Alternate versus Awakened Rain) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, Varies with Sahlo | 5-A,' Varies' with Sahlo | Low 2-C, Varies with Sahlo Name: Shiryu Rain, Zero (when masked), Rain Ainsworth (His alias) Origin: Therlishia Saga (Appears in [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem']]) Gender: Male Age: Somewhere in his twenties Classification: Mage, "Mark of the Irregular" (High rank in his bloodline), Prince, Demi-God, "The Ultimate Counter" Powers and Abilities: [[Superhuman Physical Characteristics|'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance']], Expert H2H Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Infinite Amounts of Mana and Resa '(Only when having all of the Orbs. Otherwise, each Orb increases his current Mana and Resa by a significant margin), 'Magic, Magic Teleportation, Durability Negation '''(Shara's Bracelet), can perceive and attack beings higher than three dimensions (via Mulaag. As long as they are still bound by the concept of dimensions, they can still be affected by the weapon),' 'Sealing (via Sahlo and Magatama of Divinity), can attack three-dimensional beings with higher-dimensional power''' (via Sahlo), Energy Manipulation '''(via Dragon Force. More information in the Notable Attacks and Techniques section), Aura Manipulation' (via Blood Trident Cross)',' 'Mind Manipulation (with the White Eye Mask), Elemental Manipulation (via the Elemental Orb), Gravity Manipulation and '''Black Hole Manipulation (via Nova Hole), Enhanced Senses '''(Able to hear sounds not perceivable by regular human beings), True Flight (Wastes his stamina as if he's running. It's unlimited only when he's at full power), Immortality' (type 1 and 3 with the Immortal Orb), 'Regeneration (Mid normally, though this takes time, so it's practically useless in battle unless he uses [[Healing|'''Healing]] from the Emblem Orb and/or the Black Aura Staff to lessen the time it takes to heal. Using either or both of these would make his regeneration practical for combat; Mid-High with the Immortal Orb),' [[Weapon Mastery|'Weapon Master]], Blessings '''(via his divinity, the orbs, and other jewels), Power Nullification (via "Numbers". Can negate nearly anything the opponent dishes out until he's out of combat, so long as it isn't in a higher dimension than him, or if it isn't high level reality warping. He's only able to negate abilities after seeing them in action once), Forcefield' (Makes him able to negate or deflect Magic at least up to the level he has been shown using)', Summoning, Precognition (Is able to instinctively know what his opponent's next attack is), Elemental Immunity (via the Elemental Orb), Hax Resistance' (via the Emblem Orb. Works similarly to Gyrohem's Willpower Defense. Rain is only able to resist at least 50% of the abilities listed on the link)',' 'Immune to diseases and debuffs' (via the Emblem Orb)',' 'Berserk Mode' (Only when controlled by the Darkness Force. While in this mode, it increases his physical capabilities and allows him to not feel pain when fighting) '| Everything from before to a higher extent '''| '''Everything from before to a much higher extent, with the addition of Telekinesis, Regeneration (High-Godly. Can come back from even being erased from existence instantly), Fear-Inducing Aura' 'Attack Potency:' At least '''City level' (Back on his planet, Rain was stated to easily be able to destroy cities casually. In one of his major fights, he accidentally obliterated an abandoned city), Varies with Sahlo (Can attack three-dimensional beings with higher-dimensional power) | Large Planet level (Can compete with the high tiers of the Gyrohem verse), Varies with Sahlo | Universe level+ '''(Is stated multiple times that Rain has the ability to end all of existence, which in this case refers to all of the universe, including space and time), '''Varies with Sahlo Speed: Hypersonic+ (Is able to react to and block hundreds of sniper rifle shots at him at once) | Massively Hypersonic (Can react to and dodge a nameless Mythical Dragon's lightning, which is similarly as fast as cloud to ground lightning), likely much higher (Can keep pace with the high tiers of the verse) | Infinite Speed (Is able to catch and attack beings that can teleport or move instantly) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown '''| '''Unknown physically, at least Class T, likely much higher with Telekinesis (Can lift multiple mountains and fling them casually, though this far from his peak with this ability) Striking Strength: At least City Class '| '''Large Planet Class '| '''Universal+ Durability: At least City level. At the very least City level+ '''with Greil Armor (Tanked a head on attack that would've killed him normally without breaking a sweat. The Greil Armor adds onto the user's current durability to an unknown extent) | Large Planet level', at least '''Large Planet level' with Greil Armor''' | Universe level+', at least '''Universe level+' with Greil Armor Stamina: Likely Superhuman '''physically, '''Limitless with the Energy Orb | Same | Same Range: Extended melee range with Sahlo and Mulaag regularly, varies from a couple meters to Planetary with Magic based attacks or Dragon Force, anywhere within his range of sight with Mulaag (Only against higher-dimensional beings. Mulaag works alongside Rain's eyesight. As long as Rain has his target in sight, if he slashes in the general direction of his target, it'll hit them) | Same | Universal with Dragon Force. Other than that, same as previously Intelligence: Rain is able to solve crimes that professionals wouldn't be able to do. He is able to notice lies, deceptions, and flaws in arguments, as well as counter against said arguments. He is a weapon master and a combat genius as well, being able to find weak spots to an enemy's attacks or weapon nearly instantly after he sees them in action. Rain's intelligence is arguably the most dangerous part about him, as he is able to use each and every one of his abilities craftily, always having the perfect technique/ability for virtually any situation. Weaknesses: * Can only release a seal when certain conditions are set. * He has limited Mana and Resa without all of the Orbs. * Flight is limited if he's not at full power. The only way for him to have unlimited flight when sealed is to have the Energy Orb on him, which makes his stamina limitless. * Most of his abilities derive from items. Take those away from him, and he'll be weaker. * Sahlo is still a physical weapon with a set length. This means he actually has to hit the opponent(s). It's also not as if the opponent(s) will suddenly feel the weight and power of a higher dimensional power hit them. It'll be more akin to durability negation to them, but instead of that, it's a higher dimensional attack, something no resistance to durability negation from the third-dimension can defend against. * He doesn't want to unleash his full power on anyone that wouldn't pose a challenge or a threat to him, so he only uses roughly 20% of his power to not make him stand out in a populated area. ** Though he wouldn't care about those once one seal or more is released, since they provoked him to this extent. * He can get controlled by the Darkness Force in which he can no longer control his actions. ** The chances of this increases by a significant margin the more seals are unlocked. Standard Equipment '-Armors-' * Greil Armor: An armor that is blessed by the Goddess Therlishia of Rain's world. It is imbued with Magic, allowing it to be lighter than it looks, also while adding onto the user's current durability to an unknown extent. It looks like leather armor with a tail coat added onto it. It can only be damaged by a weapon that is blessed by a goddess. * Kaiser Armor: 'An armor that is currently worn by Rain. It is made out of dragon's fang and divine items. Obtained by Rain after completing the Dragon Kaiser trial to earn the title, "Dragon Kaiser". Nothing much else known about this armor. '-Weapons-''' * '''Mulaag: A weapon that was blessed by the Goddess Therlishia of Rain's world. It has the appearance of a golden longsword. As long as he has it somewhere on his body, he is able to perceive beings higher than three dimensions, and attack them. To do so, all he has to do is slash at the general direction of said being. This weapon is one of the 5 national treasures of the Shiryu Family. Formerly in the possession of Eltheria but was gifted to the Shiryu for their role in the Civil War. * Sahlo (Legendary): A weapon that was blessed by the Goddess Therlishia of Rain's world. It has the appearance of an obsidian shortsword. This blade has the ability to seal and use a being higher than three dimension's powers against an enemy. To seal a higher-dimensional being, he would have to subdue or slay said being, which can be done with Mulaag. When subdued or slain, it will automatically be absorbed into this weapon. After sealing an enemy, Rain can then use the same exact attack power as said higher-dimensional being in the third-dimension, though it is limited to slashes. Due to the overwhelming power this would give to Rain, being able to deal universal to possibly hyperversal amounts of damage in the third-dimension, he usually keeps this weapon as a final resort. * Blood Trident Cross (BTC): A weapon Rain created himself the first couple months he arrived in Gyrohem. This weapon is imbued with both Magic and Aura. What it does, is if the user shoots something that has Aura in it, the bullet will go directly into the object, and mess with it's Aura. The side effects vary, but most of the time, it'll always end up with the Aura user experiencing extreme pain before either going into a comatose state, or simply dying. The weapon itself looks like a rifle, but with multiple glowing blue wires attached to it. It also has a X engraved on it. Rain doesn't use this weapon for several reasons so instead he uses the Black Aura Staff. * "Numbers": '''A set of weapons owned by Rain and kept in his dimensional inventory. Nothing much is known about the Numbers, although there is a rumor that every weapon contains a power to negate nearly anything a person can think of. This is so long as the ability isn't in a higher dimension than the user, or if it isn't high level reality warping. A Number is created after the user saw the ability in action once. * '''Ruby Scythe: Only uses when masked. It is imbued with Magic, allowing it to be lighter than it looks, and makes it impossible for the wielder to be damaged by it. Other than that, it looks like your typical grim reaper scythe with the blade being ruby red. * Black Aura Staff: A weapon staff that was created from alchemy. Since most of the time Rain cannot use Mulaag, Sahlo, or BTC because of their overwhelming power, he uses this weapon instead. Rain uses this weapon to attack enemies or heal allies. It can transform into a lance. '-Jewels Or Other Items-' * Emblem Orb: An orb blessed by Therlishia of Rain's world. As long as he has it somewhere on his body, he is able to have resistance to practically anything. It also allows him to heal himself and others at a rapid rate, though it has to be activated to do so. * Energy Orb: An orb blessed by Therlishia of Rain's world. As long as he has it somewhere on his body, he is able to perform high level Magic and have limitless stamina. * Immortal Orb: An orb blessed by Therlishia of Rain's world. As long as he has it somewhere on his body, he is able to stop aging, and heal faster than he'd usually do when sealed. * Elemental Orb: '''An orb blessed by Therlishia of Rain's world. As long as he has it somewhere on his body, he has complete control over all the elements, and is immune to them. * '''Shara's Bracelet: A bracelet worn by Rain. It is proof that he was once taught by the 5th legendary Magus Knight Shara. When worn, it allows the user to completely ignore durability with their current weapon. * Magatama of Divinity: A divine item that is only held by people who are descended from the Gods. Rain's greatest factor once resided in here. This item is able to seal an opponent inside of it. * White Eye Mask: A mask used to conceal his identity. When worn in-front of someone he knows, that person, and every person that knows him, will suddenly forget about him. If he gets caught with a crime such as murder having the mask on, all he has to do is take off the mask and all crimes will be forgotten, even in-front of the person that caught him. If he puts on the mask again after everyone forgets about said crime, they will still not remember the crime. Notable Abilities, Attacks, or Techniques * Magic Teleport: A type of Magic capable of transporting the user to any place they desire instantly. Only works if the user visited the place. Rain doesn't use this ability often though because it drains a huge chunk of his Mana every usage. * Magic Flight: This Magic allows the user to take flight for a limited time. Unlimited when one or two seals are released. * Nova Hole: A high level Magic that creates a huge gravity pull on the intended target. It prevents the target from escaping, it also negates any anti-Magic that is capable of destroying the gravity pull. The core of the Magic is lowered to the enemy from above and explodes, creating a huge black hole. The black hole is only able to pull enemies, not allies, and only lasts for 15 seconds. This ability has a cooldown period. * Familiar Summoning: The ability to summon a familiar. In this case, Rain can summon multiple at a time. It is also said he has the powerful familiars in his world: The 13 Roots of Kaleid Familiars. Each of which scale to Rain's power. * Rejuvenation Regrowth: A unknown level technique capable of healing something instantly. It can also cure any kind of disease or debuff. Only can be used by the Blood Trident Cross. * Yin Yang Arts: Series of Magic arts that is a combination of both light and darkness. It can be either be used to destroy, heal, or do both. Taught by Alice to Rain. * Asura Assault: '''This move allows the user to attack the opponent with immense power while moving at with extreme speed. * '''Anti-Magic Shield: This ability creates a forcefield around Rain, supposedly making him able to negate Magic, or at least the level of Magic he's been shown to use. Rain learned this ability when training to become a Dragon Kaiser. It can be destroyed by magic stronger than the shield. * Counter Magic Shield: This ability creates a forcefield around Rain, being able to send Magic attacks right back at the enemy. Like the Anti-Magic Shield, it's able to resist at least up to the level of Magic Rain's been shown to use. He learned this ability when training to become a Dragon Kaiser. It can be destroyed by magic stronger than the shield. * Dragon Force: On activation, this ability will send out a gigantic shock wave in all directions, scaling to the user's attack potency. For example, if the user's able to damage opponents that can survive city destroying attacks, then the user's able to send out a city destroying Dragon Force. With enough mastery, users with this ability are able to control how far the shock wave will go, or how much damage it can deal. Rain learned this ability when training to become a Dragon Kaiser. Feats *Is able to attack beings higher than three dimensions. *Is capable of attacking with higher-dimensional power in the third-dimension. *Said to be able to defeat all three protectors with ease at full power. *Can take on the higher tiers of the verse when just one seal is lifted. *Took down a colossus when sealed, which is roughly the size of an average skyscraper. *Said to be able to catch and attack beings that could teleport instantly. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Key: Fully Sealed | One Seal Lifted | Full Power/Awakened Trivia/Notes * If Rain has the requirements to lift a seal or go full power, he'd be able to release said seal instantly, without any delay what so ever. * His speech mannerisms is said to rival those who are living in the upper class society. * Rain isn't from Gyrohem. His birthplace is Eriyu and his date of birth is March 24. In his world, Magic existed, and instead of using Aura, Rain uses Mana and Resa. * There are two "locks" that seal his powers. When fully sealed, he can only go up to 40% power. When one lock is removed, he can go up to 75% power. When there's no locks, he can go full power. * At age 13, he joined the Magus Knights guild but unfortunately left soon after because of his antisocial tendencies. * Before the Magi Enclave was created, Rain was a member of the Eltherian Grand Royal Army. * Three spiritual souls reside within him, two of which help him from time to time, whereas the other mostly sleeps. The two spiritual souls can switch places with Rain which it will be a different appearance. The third spiritual soul is the Darkness Force. When he was young, his 3rd soul spirit began to grow to a point that his power started to rampage. This caused the Shiryu family to place the Dragon Pledge Locks on him. * The Great Destruction took 4 years in total. * The Magi Enclave was disbanded because Rain went into hiding to train. The 1st Legendary Magus Knight was supposedly busy with work, and eventually disappeared, while the other members went their own separate ways. * Alice, Rain's partner as of now, was his teacher during his years of training, and his current master. She was the one who taught him the things he knows currently and she taught him her personal Magic techniques. She has a brother and a sister that are currently the masters of Rain's two sisters. * During the six months of staying on his homeland, Rain obtained the blade Mulaag and earned the title: Black Demon Hero. He used to have a sword called the Darkness Elemental. It was a double-edged blade that was imbued with darkness and used elemental attacks. It was blessed by the Goddess of the Red Night, Azalia. Eventually, Rain returned it to the Eltherian Grand Royal Princess, as it was her family royal national treasure, after visiting Gyrohem. It later became her weapon and was upgraded even further. * He arrived on Gyrohem via Alice's Magic. * His real full name is Shiryu Ereya Rain. He changed his name to Rain Ainsworth when he arrived in Gyrohem. Coincidentally, the name Ereya is also the nickname of the darkness's real identity that resides in him. * He once laughed at Shara's statement about the mythical status "magus" in which they have circuits in the human body, as the term "circuits" involves electronics and he thought a Magus is made out of machinery. Shara replied that in a book she read, it is a Magical system in the human body that makes them a "magus". * Rain loves swords deeply to a point that he actually keeps a few extra powerful swords hidden somewhere in his possessions. It's also presumed most "Numbers" are actually sword-shaped. * Rain's orbs were cursed by the Dark Orbs. Originally, the orbs did not have such power until the darkness of the Dark Orbs consumed them and made them more powerful, at the cost of being unpredictable in effect. * Rain actually has a total of four sisters, the other two being Grimoire, who disappeared, and Sylvie, who is presumed dead. * Soon after the Great Destruction ended, Rain joined the group Masquerade, which is where he obtained his title "Zero". * Rain joined the Magus Knights at the age of 13. * Rain has a subordinate under his wing called Ralphus who acts like a butler. He also has a subordinate who is called Elise who acts like a maid. * Rain joined the Eltheria Grand Royal Army at the age of 16. * Rain was captured/kidnapped at the age of 6, which influenced the darkness inside of him even further, until it released when he was 13 years old. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hax Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Lisylhis' Pages Category:Demigods